The present embodiments relate generally to a system for adjusting a position of a lighting element, such as an ultraviolet lamp.
There are a wide range of environments for which it may be desirable to reduce contaminants passing through an air space. For example, the dark and damp conditions within the ducts of an HVAC system are conducive to the rapid growth and reproduction of contaminants such as molds, spores, bacteria, viruses and mildews, which may be harmful to the people for whom the air traveling therethrough is intended.
Air filters have been introduced into HVAC systems in an attempt to remove contaminants passing therethrough before they reach inhabitants. However, these filters often become damp themselves and provide conditions which foster growth and reproduction of the contaminants.
It is known that light of the “C” band of the ultraviolet spectrum, with wavelengths between approximately 220 and 288 nanometers (“UV light”), can control growth of or kill most contaminants currently known to exist within HVAC systems. The longer the period of time a unit of air is exposed to UV light, and the greater the density of the UV light that a unit of air is exposed to, the greater the number of contaminants within the unit of light will be killed thereby. Lamps capable of emitting UV light typically comprise a long, hollow cylinder containing one or more gases therein that will, upon being excited by electric current, emit UV light. These UV lamps primarily radiate UV light in a direction perpendicular to the surface from which the light emanates. Therefore, light is emitted in radial or perpendicular directions along the length of the UV light tube.
Known configurations of UV lamps in an air space, such as an HVAC system, may fail to provide a sufficient amount of UV light, or fail to be oriented in optimal directions, to control growth of or kill the desired amount of contaminants. Accordingly, it would be desirable to employ a device that can increase the effectiveness of a tubular UV lamp used to control or kill contaminants within an air space, including but not limited to an HVAC system.